


30 Day OTP Challenge!

by ccharliee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cuddling, Dean and his pie, Domestic Relationship, Drabbles, Fluff, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, Rare Ship, Shopping, Wings, aggressive mario karting, cute nicknames, licorice - Freeform, mostly happy stuff, not a ton of plot tbh, some of these are so short, ya know because of gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccharliee/pseuds/ccharliee
Summary: *will add more tags/relationships as I write them*decided to do this, since I'm most comfortable writing one shots and I haven't posted stories on the web for a while now. so enjoy these! <3also I probably won't update this every day, because school is a thing :( I'll try to upload often thoughchapter guide1. Holding hands2. Cuddling somewhere3. Gaming/watching a movie4. On a date5. Kissing6. Wearing eachother's clothes7. Cosplaying8. Shopping9. Hanging out with friends10. With animal ears11. Wearing kigirumis12. Making out13. Eating ice cream14. Gender swapped15. In a different clothing style16. During their morning ritual(s)17. Spooning18. Doing something together19. In formal wear20. Dancing21. Cooking/baking22. In battle, side-by-side23. Arguing24. Making up afterwards25. Gazing into eachother's eyes26. Getting married27. On one of their birthdays28. Doing something ridiculous29. Doing something sweet30. Doing something hotfrom parasite-z on tumblr





	1. Day 1 • Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Dean/Castiel
> 
> sorry this is REALLY short but it's pretty cute so eh :/ hope you enjoy, next chapter will be longer

"Dean?" Castiel called to the man beside him. 

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean turned his head to face the angel. 

"Why are those two touching each other's hands like that?" Cas cocked his head towards a man and a woman sitting in a booth near them. 

"Uh, it's a term of... endearment, I guess? People do it when they like each other." Dean replied, a little confused. 

Castiel nodded a little. "Oh. I'd like to partake in that." he reached across the table and took Dean's in his own. 

"C-Cas!" Dean sputtered, face flushing as people started to look at them. 

"What? We like each other, right?" Cas's face turned serious rather quickly. "'Friends,' right?" 

"Yeah, but- I meant a different kind of 'like,' Cas." Dean struggled in his seat, and upon seeing Castiel's puzzled face, explained further. "Like, 'wanna date me' kind of like." 

Castiel' face dropped and he let go of Dean's hands. "I-I'm... I-I'm sorry if I offended you, Dean."

"Hey, I didn't say you offended me." Dean said with a stern look. "Don't ever think that."

Castiel looked almost the slightest bit scared. "But I-"

Dean reached over and grabbed the angel's hands. "I also didn't say I didn't want to be your boyfriend..." 

Cas's eyes widened. "Y-You're... You're serious?" 

"Completely." Dean's freckled cheeks rose with a smile.


	2. Day 2 • Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still pretty short but longer than yesterday's. sorry these aren't long, but since I'm posting one every day they have to be pretty short. Hope you enjoy this, loves~

Sam sat propped up on some pillows, reading up on some lore for a case. He felt the bed creak and looked up to see a familiar archangel. 

"Djinn? Again? Sammy, come on. Boooring." Gabriel whined. "Why don't you pay attention to me instead?" 

"Gabe, it's for a case. Now stop bothering me. I'm busy." Sam huffed. Gabriel had been particularly clingy the past couple days, which normally wouldn't bother Sam, but djinn were particularly tricky bastards so he had to do his homework. 

Gabriel's eyes rolled and he scooted up next to Sam. "Nerd." He pushed his head under Sam's arm and rested his it on the taller man's shoulder, pulling up a blanket. 

"You little-" Sam growled as Gabe smacked the book away from Sam. He only grinned. 

"So, Sammy, now it's just you and me." he smiled wider and snuggled closer. 

"You're a brat."

"But I'm your brat." Gabriel flicked Sam's nose. Sam sighed and gave in to the archangel, for he knew he wouldn't win in the end anyways. 

He ran his fingers lazily through Gabriel's hair, sinking into a relaxed state he hadn't been to in a long time. 

"See? You needed this, Sam." Gabriel chuckled and put a small hand on Sam's chest. 

"Mm. Guess I did." he smiled and stretched his neck, sore from reading. "I'm kinda cold, still." 

"No problemo, Sammy." With a flash of gold, Gabriel's three sets of wings fluttered into view, knocking a few stacked books off the nightstand. He laid the feathery blankets over the both of them. "Warmer now?"

Sam stared in awe, he'd never seen Gabe's wings before. "Can... Can I touch them?" 

"You realize that's like asking to touch someone's dick, right?" Gabriel giggled. "But sure. I don't really mind. Be gentle, though; no tugging." 

"I won't." Sam's large hands reached out and ran delicately through the softness and warmth of Gabriel's grace. The wings shuddered, but Gabe looked happy so he continued. 

Soon enough, the archangel was lulled to sleep by the gentle caressing of his wings, and he snored softly in Sam's arms. A small smile was plastered to his face. 

"So peaceful," Sam thought. "Night, my angel." he whispered as he kissed the top of Gabriel's head, before he drifted into his own sleep as well.


	3. Day 3 • Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the brothers are competitive with pretty much everything. Enjoy ^^

"Dean. Mario Kart? Are you five?" Sam scoffed when he looked in the bag Dean had brought home from the store. 

"What? We need a break. And some 'bonding time,' as you call it. It'll be fun!" Dean coaxed. 

"We don't even have a Wii."

"Rented one!" Dean held up the box and grinned. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever you want." he suddenly smiled. "But don't expect to win." 

"Pff. I always win." Dean smirked as he put the disc in the slot and grabbed a controller. He sat on the floor and patted the spot next to him, and sam plopped down. 

"Which track do you wanna do first?" Sam asked after they picked characters (Mario and Luigi, "because we're brothers and you're tall," as Dean puts it.)

"Rainbow Road?" Dean suggested. 

"Fuck no, that's way too hard."

"Just cuz you're bad at it?" Dean prodded. 

"No! That's the hardest level for anyone!" Sam protested. 

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Just deal with it, you can pick the next one." 

"Fine." Sam frowned in defeat and turned his attention to the screen. The bunker had pretty old TVs, making it fairly hard to see on the split screen. The race started, and at the very first turn, Dean sped right off the side. 

"God dammit." Dean cursed. 

"Maybe it's hard for you, not me." Sam grinned. 

"Shut your cakehole, Sammy." Dean furrowed his brows in concentration (and anger.) 

In the end, Sam won, which brought much bragging. 

"It's just a friggen game Sam!"

"But I won~"

"What do you want, a cookie?!"

Sam sighed a bit. "Dean, cool it. I'm just teasing you." 

Dean crossed his arms. "I'll beat you this time." 

•••

The brothers stayed up till six o'clock in the morning battling it out, and collapsed onto the guest (it was the closest to the TV room) together. They were worn out and tired, so they cuddled up in the blankets. 

"Beat you," Dean whispered. 

"Shut-" but Dean was already fast asleep, and Sam couldn't help but giggle. He patted Dean's head and curled up next to him, also giving into the exhaustion. "We should do this again sometime," he thought just as he fell asleep, not a worry in his mind.


	4. Day 4 • On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cute asf domestic Benny/Dean, which is honestly one of my favorite ships <3 sorry I'm posting this so late, ha

Benny whistled a happy tune as he stirred the gumbo in a big pot on the stove. Dean was sat at the kitchen bar, smiling and enjoying the heavenly smells wafting through the air. 

"Trust me, big boy, you're gonna love this." Benny grinned, pulling a spoon from the drawer and dipping the spoon in the broth. He walked over to Dean carefully and held the spoon to his lips. "Try it, bubba." 

Dean sipped the broth and his eyes fluttered closed. "Fuck, that's good, babe. So glad we don't eat out for dates. Your's is much better." 

That brought a smile to Benny's lips, and he kissed the top of Dean's head. "Cutie pie." 

"Just telling the truth!" He giggled as Benny turned his attention back to the bubbling pot.

"Think this's just about ready. Grab me some bowls, will ya?" Benny asked, getting a ladle and inhaling the scent of a home cooked meal. 

"Sure thing." Dean got up and opened the cupboard, pulling two bowls from it and setting them down next to Benny. 

He ladled the gumbo into the bowls and set them down on the table. He then picked up a candle and a lighter, deciding to have a nice candle lit dinner. 

Dean flicked off the light and sat down at the dining table across from his husband of two years. "You know, the candlelight really makes your eyes look gorgeous." Benny marveled, making Dean blush. 

"You're so cheesy." he ate a spoonful of the gumbo and made a small sound of delight. "Jesus, Benny, where'd you learn to cook like this?" 

The vampire shrugged, smiling a bit. He also started to eat. Dean was the first to finish, very content. "You finished? I made you a treat." Benny stood and opened the oven, pulling out a fresh cherry pie. 

"Pie? Boy, do I love me some pie." Dean's face lit up with excitement. "You're the best, Ben!"

"I know, hun." Benny chuckled and sliced the pie into eight pieces, placing one onto each of two plates and setting one in front of his husband and one in front of himself. 

"I love you." he heard Dean mutter as he dug into his favorite dessert. Benny looked at him with affection in his eyes, glad his best friend was safe with him, and always would be.


	5. Day 5 • Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like licorice? Personally it's my favorite candy, but I'm Finnish so maybe it's just my roots ;) Comment and tell me your opinion on it!

Gabriel dug through his personal bag of treats and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a package of little black candies, his favorite. Licorice. 

"Gabe. What. Is. That?" Sam said with disgust. 

"Licorice! It's so good." the angel smiled, tearing open the bag and popping one into his mouth. "See?"

"That's nasty. They taste like dirt mixed with razor blades." Sam scoffed. 

"What?! No! Licorice is delicious!" he looked shocked. "Even ask your brother. He likes it, too."

Sam shook his head. "Still gross." 

Gabriel sighed, turning his attention back to consuming the pellet of candy in his mouth, before he got an amazing idea (in his opinion.) he crunched the licorice and swallowed it, before waltzing over to sit on Sam's lap. 

"Uh, what are you doing...?" Sam questioned, one eyebrow raising. 

"Just giving you a kiss, sweetie!" Gabriel pecked Sam's lips and smiled coyly. 

"Alrighty then...?" Sam still looked confused. "Weirdo."

"Want more, Sam-o?" Gabriel flirted. "I know you do. You've got that cute little look on your face." Gabriel planted a longer kiss on the corner of his mouth, pulling away to touch their noses together. 

"Mm, fine. If you insist." Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Good Sam." Gabe pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Sam's tongue poked at the angel's lips, and he parted them with no resistance. All of a sudden Sam realized why Gabriel wanted to kiss so badly. His face wrinkled as his tongue entered Gabriel's mouth. 

"Yuck!" Sam pulled away quickly, the taste of licorice taking over his mouth. "Fuck you!" This elicited a fit of laughter from the short man, snorting and giggling. Sam couldn't help but smile and laugh as well, Gabriel's laugh was contagious. 

"Got you so good, Sammy!" Gabe's shoulders bouncing up and down while he continued to laugh violently. 

"Geez, angel, chill out." Sam closed his eyes, raising his eyebrows, and chuckled. Once Gabriel calmed down, Sam pushed him off of his lap. "Next time, pick a candy I like and we can continue."

"Don't worry, I've got plenty we can try." He held up the bag and smirked.


	6. Day 6 • Wearing Eachother's Clothes

\- [ ] posted

Castiel was sitting at the table in the library of the bunker, reading a thick book on demon lore. He yawned and snuggled into the large t-shirt he had taken from Dean's room; black, acid washed, reading AC/DC in bright red letters. The paint was rubbing off because of how many times Dean has worn it. He also wore baggy, red flannel pajama pants he has found in the wash, which he also assumed to be Dean. 

"Hey Cas, find anythi-" Dean stopped. "Is that my shirt? And my pants?" So they were Dean's. Good to know. 

"Yes. My clothes were bloody, and Sam kept looking at me strangely so I washed them. I don't think I did it right, my shirt is now small. Very small. Is your washing machine broken?" 

Dean tried to stifle a giggle. "Well remember when we bought you your own clothes? Not just the ones you wear all the time?" Castiel looked down, cheeks heating up. 

"Now that you mention it, I think I do. I will change if you want me to." Cas was highly embarrassed. 

"Nah. You look nice." Dean smiled, making Castiel turn even redder. "So, since you took my clothes, I'm gonna wear some of yours. It's only fair." He jogged off to Cas's room and dug through his drawers, finding a faded blue crewneck which he assumed had been worn a lot, judging by the tiny holes in the seams. He pulled that on and found the beloved trench coat laid on the bed. He grinned and tried it on, not planning to wear it in front of Castiel. He just wanted to see how it looked. He studied himself in Castiel's small mirror, liking the way it felt.

"The coat looks good on you." Castiel said and Dean jumped. 

"Jesus, Cas! You scared me!" Dean blushed, starting to take off the trench coat, but a hand caught his arm and he stopped. 

"It looks fine. You can leave it." Castiel smiled a little. "I'm not mad that you put it on." 

"Yeah, still embarrassing that you caught me." Dean bit his bottom lip nervously. 

Castiel chuckled. "Dean. It's really okay. I took yours without asking, you can take mine." Dean nodded a little. 

"Want to go back downstairs? I'm pretty sure Sam won't be home for a while..." Dean suggested. Castiel thought for a moment, then shook his head. 

"Can we stay in here?" He sat on his bed, pulling a blanket over his lap. Dean smiled and sat next to him. 

"Sure we can. This is better than studying anyways."


	7. day 7 • cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is really short, I wasn't really feeling this chapter to be completely honest. also my arms are killing me, I had to get a bunch of shots today :( Hope you enjoy anyways!

"This is dumb." Sam blushed, pulling down the short skirt he was forced into wearing. 

"Yeah, trust me, I know." Dean growled, glaring at the perpetrator- Becky. 

She was fanning her face with her hand and squealing. "But you guys are so cute!!" She smiled, admiring the little cosplays she got for them. She had chosen- wait for it- Sailor Scouts. Yes, the ones with the tiny skirts and big bows on their chests. 

Sam crossed his arms, looking at the floor. "When can we take them off? They're too tight." 

"They look so good though!" She scurried over to him and poked his nose. "See? Adorable!" Dean held in laughter, making Sam's nose twitch. 

"I'm gonna hit you." He growled. Dean let out a chuckle, but then went back to trying to untie the bow sewn to the tight body of the costume. 

"You can take them off once I take the pictures!" Becky smiled, pulling out a small pink camera. 

"Pictures?!" The brothers yelled simultaneously, making her giggle.

"Yep," she replied, "Smile, boys!" The camera flashed. She looked down at the picture and saw Sam with his renowned bitch face and Dean with an uncomfortable looking smile, probably just to get it over with. 

"Are we done?" Dean asked impatiently. "I have work to do."

"Yes, fine, you're done. You can keep the costumes, be sure to wear them!" She shouted as they ran to their rooms, tearing off the clothing and changing into comfortable ones. When they walked out, Becky was gone. 

"What should we do with these?" Dean asked, holding up the offending item of clothing. 

A smile flickered on Sam's face. "Burn 'em?" 

"Yeah. That's sounds like a plan." Dean patted Sam's back. "Good thinking, Sammy."


	8. Chapter 8

"We need beer, Sam." Dean spoke up, rummaging through cabinet after cabinet. 

"Yeah. And salad." Sam replied, looking through the fridge. 

"And pie." Dean's stomach growled. 

"Okay, so we need everything." Sam sighed. "Wanna go to the supermarket with me?" 

Dean nodded. "Only so you don't forget my pie." He pointed a finger at Sam and grabbed the keys to Baby. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled on a jacket. They jogged up the stairs, Dean pushing open the heavy metal doors and frowning. 

"Goddamn rain..." He grumbled, hurrying to the Impala. He unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat. Sam sat beside him, running a finger through his now slightly damp hair. 

They arrived at the grocery store after a while of driving, the bunker being fairly secluded. Dean parked and hopped out, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam followed, stretching his long legs after being in the confines of the cramped front seat. The brothers rushed inside to escape the drizzle, Sam grabbing a cart on their way. 

"Okay. What do we need first?" Sam asked as Dean glanced around. 

He spotted what he was looking for. The bakery. A smile spread across his face, eyeing pies of many kinds. "Pie." Sam rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled.

"Alright. Lead the way." Dean took off in the direction of the baked goods, picking up every flavor he could find. "Dean. We can't get all of them. Pick one." 

Dean frowned at Sam, tossing them all into the cart. 

"Dean." Sam hissed. "You're acting like you're five. Put them back." 

"You ain't the boss of me, Sammy. I'm older." He said defiantly. 

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. You're paying, though." Sam huffed as Dean shot him a victorious smirk. 

"Now we can get your rabbit food," he elbowed Sam in the side, chuckling, to which he plainly rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." He wheeled the cart towards the produce section. Dean glanced around, looking for alcohol. He found what he was looking for and picked up a few six packs of beer and a bottle of whiskey, placing them in the cart. "My rabbit food and your grown-up juice," Sam snorted. 

"Don't push it." Dean glared, making Sam laugh. "That all we need?" 

Sam pawed through the cart. "Looks like it, you got a credit card?" Dean whipped one from his back pocket and grinned. 

"Boy do I love credit scamming!" He said sarcastically, quiet enough so others wouldn't hear it. Sam nodded in agreement. 

"Eh, gets us through the day. C'mon, lets pay and get outta here." Sam said, pushing the cart towards the check out line. 

They paid and went back to the Impala, chucking the bags into the back seat. They sat in the front, Dean pushing a tape into the slot. 

"Don't look at me like that! You love Metallica and you know it." Dean said in response to Sam's crinkled nose. He mouthed the words as he pulled out of the lot, breaking out into full song as they reached the highway. 

"Oh. My. God." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're gonna make me puke." 

"C'mon, just sing along and you won't mind!" Dean punched Sam's arm lightly. 

"Alright, alright. Whatever." They sung the rest of the way home, and Sam forgot about it being cringe worthy. They had genuine fun, and time flew by. Before they knew it, they were back at the bunker, ready to restock the kitchen. Sam smiled, turning to Dean. 

"You know, shopping with you's not that bad. Considering." He chuckled, Dean jokingly kicking him in the leg. 

"You liked it. Admit it." 

"Never." Sam laughed.


End file.
